Distance
by Hate-10
Summary: Distance by Christina Perri ft Jason Mraz Because she can do it. Because she has to and because she will... and that is to take her distance. Because he was happy. This is one-sided NaLu. No hate. The song inspired me and well, i felt like writing. so here ya go!


**So, Raikan is kinda out since he and his brother-cough-monkey are taking care of a sick Raven (I'm not talking about a bird here), his sis. So he told me to post stories and stuff if I wanted here in his account. And it's also because of school. (yeah right…)**

**Since I've been kind of feeling on Christina Perri's songs, I decided on a song-fic. I hope you guy's enjoy!**

**-Sam**

**Disown: everything in need of disown is disowned.**

**(btw, I altered some parts of the song to make it more one-sided)**

Lucy sighed. She looked at the mirror for the umpteenth time to see if she looked fine. When what she saw finally satisfied her, she gave her reflection a small smile.

"You're going to do this Lucy." She said "Just to let him know."

This time, her smile was encouraging "And you're gonna rock"

After her final words to herself, (**a/n: somehow, that sounded crazy, but hey! It's Lucy**) she walked out of her bathroom, got her things and went out.

The sun was at its peak of setting and the stars we're slowly coming out. She walked slowly savoring the feeling of cold air passing her and the quietness that was around her.

As Fairy Tail came into view, her heartbeat quickened its pace. She placed an arm above it and hissed "Calm down!"

She stopped at the door, half wanting to get it over already and half wanting to go home, eat vanilla ice cream and ask Plue to do a little pole dancing for her.

…

That sounded weird. God, goddamn her best friend for being right whenever he called her weird.

So, she inhales and lets it out before placing an arm on the door and giving it enough force to open a space small enough for her body to go in.

::..::..::

The party was at full blast in Fairy Tail that no one didn't even notice as a certain celestial spirit mage come in a little _too_ late in the guild.

Her pink and white cocktail dress that was beautifully embroidered with beads and wonderfully designed on every little detail; courtesy of her father's gift within those 7 years, didn't go unnoticed by a blue haired script mage.

Lucy's hair was tied in a bun much like the hairstyle she wore the day she finally decided to settle her business with her father after the phantom guild event. Her make-up was light but that didn't make her a little less beautiful than how she was even without it.

When Levy waved for her to come, she smiled and walked to them.

"Wow Lu-chan! You look like a princess!" the petite girl complimented as soon as she reached their table.

"You too Levy-chan! You look beautiful!" the blonde returned the compliment noting how her dark blue dress matched her skin color and hair.

Then she sat with them and chatted about random things that happened around the guild. As Levy chatted about her last mission with a certain iron dragon slayer, Lucy's eyes wandered around the guild, eyes searching for something, or better yet, someone.

But suddenly, a calloused hand covered her eyes and another went around her small waist. She yelped.

"Hey Luce! Guess who?!" said the one behind her.

The said girl grinned and chuckled. She knew who this was of course. Just by his hands, just by the chest pressed against her back, just by the smell coming off the guy, just by every little thing from him, she knew that he was-

"It's Elfman right?"

She could almost feel the frown on his face "Really Luce?"

The girl only giggled "I'm just joking Natsu." Her slender fingers removed the hand covering her eyes and the one around her waist so she could turn to look at him. After giving him a warm smile she stated "I'd know you anywhere."

The pink-haired boy's grin reappeared and he hugged her "You're the best best friend ever Luce."

She returned the hug "I'll always be Natsu."

He let go but something caught his attention in the background "I'll be right back Luce."

As he walked towards a certain silver-haired girl, she whispered "I'm not sure if I can say the same…"

The party continued until Mirajane called everyone's attention "Hello everyone! I'd like to sing a song!-"

Lucy knew it was about time. She came even though she knew-

"-As dedication-"

-that it would kill her inside-

"-to the cutest couple I've ever seen-"

-slowly, painfully and unknowing to _him_.

"-Natsu and the soon-to-be Dragneel Lisanna! This is for your engagement party!" she almost screamed through the microphone.

Mira strummed her guitar and started singing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. A song that truly suited Natsu… and the one he loved.

Lucy was amazed. She and Mira had the same taste in music.

"_Heart… beats… fast. Colors… and promises…_"

As Lisanna squealed and pulled him to dance floor, nothing could describe the pain she felt. What she felt as she watched her best friend, her love, love someone else. What she felt when it was too late to realize that she loved him. What she felt when she knew she was nothing now more but his best friend. What she felt everyday as she watched them from the sidelines. What she felt when he told her everything that happened between them. What she felt as she smiled as he did so. What she felt when he asked for what he could do as a date for Lisanna. What she felt when she told him her dream date instead, the kind in which she had wished Natsu would do to her. What she felt when he struggled to learn how to dance from Lucy just so he could dance with Lisanna.

No one knew how she died again and again when she saw her go down to one knee. How it was hard for her when he said those 5 words "will you marry me, Lis?". What she felt whenever they kissed, when they hugged, when she saw him love a girl that wasn't her. What she felt now as she saw him dance with her as everything disappeared around them because only they existed in their world. What she felt when he loved Natsu but couldn't do so.

Now, she was able to numb some of it but not all of it. Now, she decided that she would go through this. That she would tell him. To at least let him know even though she knew he might not understand.

They clapped as Mira stood and thanked her audience .

Lucy stood from her seat gaining some attention from her friends around their table. She gulped and walked to the stage.

"Um… hey guys…" she stuttered unsure how to do what she planned "I kinda wanna sing something too…" she grinned sheepishly towards the couple who kept their hands intertwined, to which Lucy mentally flinched mind you. "Here with my good friend Jason and some other friends." A guy appeared from behind her who walked towards the piano, two others appeared; one holding a violin and the other going towards the drum. And none even questioned how the hell did all these people and instruments appeared.

Natsu was shocked at first. He had never heard Lucy sing, hum was the only thing closest to singing he ever heard from Lucy so he was curious. He grinned back to urge her. This was surely interesting…

She nodded and sat down and plucked on the guitar then the 'Jason' and the violinist started playing as well. After exhaling, she sang…

"_The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming._

_Do you feel the way I do? Right now._

_I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling._

_Call it anything but love._"

Natsu smiled after going over another shock upon hearing her voice. He never knew Lucy had such a beautiful voice. She was even singing a beautiful love song. Certainly it was for him and Lisanna. It was obvious that the song was about a girl singing for her loved one.

Lucy POV

Are you listening Natsu? This pretty much sums up what I've been feeling lately. Like whenever I wake up with you beside me… does this guy feel the same was as I do to him? But your silent murmurs as you slept on answered my question because on that day, you said that you loved her and no other.

The day I started locking my windows and doors was the day that I understood and accepted the fact that you love her. So long as you were happy, I told myself that I was always okay with it. That's why–

(Jason acts as second voice here)

"_And I will make sure to keep my distance._

_Say I love you when you're not listening._

_And how long can I keep this up, up, up?_"

Really now… how could I have managed to keep it up? Those lies, facades, the smiles that managed to hide the pain, the truth, the _love that I felt for you…_

"_Please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing._

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now._

_I'll give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats, _

_until I know you'll understand."_

I'm giving them to you now Natsu. The truth of what I feel. But I don't know if you'll be able to understand it. If you won't though, I can always-

"_And I will make sure to keep my distance._

_Say I love you when you're not listening._

_And how long can I keep this up, up, up?"_

Normal POV

Natsu was confused. Why would she sing a song that sounded one-sided? Shouldn't it be a love song that suited their engagement party? Well, she's Lucy so he got her weirdness. But something tugged in his heart that she was trying to tell her something that he wasn't hearing. He tried to figure it out but Lisanna kept on taking his focus.

Lucy let out her voice. Those suppressed emotions and hidden love, she shouted it all out in this song.

"_And I keep waiting… for you to take me…_

_You keep waiting… to save what we have."_

Lucy thought "What we have was friendship and nothing exceeding that… from the very start till the very end."

She opened her eyes and looked straight at the boy who managed to get a hold of her heart and squeeze it, wound it, break it again and again without even knowing. The same boy to whom she endured these heartaches and heartbreaks for the sake his smiles, for his happiness all the while disregarding hers. That's why she will always-

(the instruments stopped playing except for the piano as Jason's fingers pressed on the notes and the guitar as Lucy softly strummed leaving only those and Lucy's voice)

"_So I'll make sure to keep my distance._

_Say I love you when you're not listening._

_And how long can I keep this up, up, up?"_

(Then all at once they played their designated instruments)

Lucy made sure she made it loud so he would hear her. On these last lines she would end it… finally.

"_Make sure to keep my distance!_

_Say I love you when you're not listening._

_How long 'till we call this love, love, love?_

After a few more pressed keys on the piano, the guild went quiet and everyone was still looking at her. Dumbfounded they were to know that the celestial mage who they first thought would end up with the dragon slayer liked him, no, loved him even with the denials and smiles she kept on whenever they asked her where Lisanna and Natsu where. They didn't know… kami, they were feeling guilty. Even Mira was silently sobbing when Lucy was by the end of the song.

She chuckled. Lucy guessed that they didn't know how to react. Do they clap? Do they stay silent? Or do they wait until the world ends so they wouldn't have to answer any of these questions?

The blonde bombshell took the mike and gave another one of her well-practiced grins. "Thanks for listening guys! Can you give it for Jason Mraz and his bandmates?!"

She shot Levy a look and thanks Mavis for best friend telepathy and the petite girl urged her tablemates to clap which they did. Soon everyone was clapping. The said singer and instrument players then disappeared at the back as Lucy walked back to their table just to grab her purse and thank Levy. After giving them an 'I'll-tell-you-soon' look, she left the guild.

But before she completely went out, her eyes searched for a certain boy which wasn't that hard noting his ridiculously pink hair. She smiled with the pain inside her and muttered "_I love you Natsu.._"

As the door closed behind her, she didn't notice that her cheeks were wet. She let out a humorless chuckle. Even after she told herself that she wouldn't cry anymore…

Lucy started running and before she knew it, she was under the rainbow tree with the large pot still beside it.

Pitter-patter. It started to rain and the girl took refuge on one of its large roots.

That was when she heard footsteps approach and the raindrops that managed to escape the large trees leaves stop falling above her.

"Hey, weirdo…"

**..';'..**

**With many possible endings that she could come up, Sam decided that she would just leave the story open-ended.**

**Questions float around like "How did Lisanna react? Or, who's that guy in the ending? Or, why the heck is this open-ended? Or, what the fudge author?!" and many, many more.**

**Reasons why it's open-ended:**

**Many possible sequels**

**Lastly, so that readers may also come up with their own sequel!**

**So, the author is allowing any sequel made by anybody, go crazy!**


End file.
